


The Worst Thing

by GrumpyGhostOwl



Series: Battle of the Planets: 2163 [29]
Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Adult Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyGhostOwl/pseuds/GrumpyGhostOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of politically-incorrect man-talk. If there's a Bechdel test equivalent for men, this conversation gets an automatic fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing

“The worst thing,” Tiny said, “is when you say something innocent like, ‘How hard can it be?’ and they giggle.”  
  
“No,” Mark said. “The worst thing is when you walk in to the room and they’re talking about…” he shuddered “– _women’s health issues_.”  
  
“No,” Jason said. “The worst thing is when you walk in to the room, and they _stop_ talking.”  
  
“No,” Chief Anderson said. “The worst thing is when you walk in to the room and they all _smirk_.”  
  
“Or worse still,” Jason said. “They glance at your crotch, and _then_ they smirk.”  
  
"Women are scary," Tiny concluded.


End file.
